


Boredom is a Good Thing

by Originaldiva



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaldiva/pseuds/Originaldiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Steve try to relieve their boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom is a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an online talk with a rabid Pillman/Austin shipper and set back in the early 90's when WCW used to have something called The Bruise Cruise. Written back in 2005.

"I-"

_thud_

"Am-"

_thud_

"So-"

_thud_

"Fucking-"

_thud_

"Bored."

Steve sighed. Stretched out on his bed in the cabin, he watched Brian bounce the tennis ball against the cabin wall; the pounding in his head keeping in time with the tennis ball. He'd planned on heading out by himself to do some sightseeing, but with it pouring rain outside, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Although right then, demanding fans and annoying co--workers were a lot easier to deal with than being cooped up with a bored Brian Pillman.

"And I don't know whose bright idea it was for this thing," Brian tossed the ball once again, catching as deftly as he had every time. "But I'm going to make their lives hell when we get back to the States."

"It wasn't that bad an idea." Steve drew up one leg and crossed the other to rest on the knee. "Just the timing sucks, that's all."

"It's supposed to rain all fucking weekend while we're here. Damn it," Brian muttered before throwing the ball again.

"Knock off the fucking noise in there!" A voice shouted through the wall.

"Fuck you, Steiner!" Brian shouted. "Steroid-sucking primadonna," he muttered loud enough for Steve to hear.

Steve chuckled as Brian set the ball down and flopped back onto the bed, his shirt riding up a little, showing off three inches of tanned, toned skin between the green golf shirt and the denim shorts he was wearing.

"And if that's not bad enough, we've got the steroid squad on either side of us here." Brian looked at Steve. "Explain to me why we came along?"

"Don't look at me. You're the one who thought this would be a great idea because we're cruising for free."

"Oh yeah. What time is it anyways?"

Steve checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes after the last time you asked."

Brian folded his hands and rested them on his stomach. "What to do? What to do...?"

"I'm sure if anyone'll think of something, you will."

"We can sneak into Luger's room, steal his roid stash and sell it on the streets."

"No."

"Take Missy and pimp her out at a cockfight?"

"She wouldn't need pimping."

"Sneak into Schiovanni's room and glue the toilet seat?"

Steve snorted. "And waste good glue?"

"You have a point there." Brian looked over at Steve. "So, what would you like to do?"

Steve pondered this for a moment before getting off the bed. "I'm heading out."

"You heading for the bar or something?"

"Nope," Steve opened his suitcase and rummaged through it. "I'm heading off this crate for a few hours."

"It's raining out."

"So. Ain't like I'm gonna melt." Steve pulled a raincoat out of his suitcase.

"And what am I supposed to do?" The question was answered when a raincoat flew and landed on Brian's face.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

Brian exhaled as he leaned back in his chair, his stomach full of chips, salsa and beer.. "I have to admit, this was the best idea you've had yet."

Steve smiled before taking a sip from his beer.

The cantina Steve and Brian sat in was busy with people entering and leaving; some singing along with a band in the corner and just having a good time in general, but luckily for them, everyone else was more concerned with their own business and not that of two American 'tourists'.

"Think we should try and convince the owner to sell us some of this salsa?" Brian looked into the empty bowl.

"No."

"Why not?"

"We're rooming in a small, contained space, Brian. I am not going to spend the night holding my breath every time you open the door from going into the bathroom."

"I'm not having any of it until we bet back to the States."

"Besides, I don't think Customs is going to let you bring a jar of salsa over the border."

Brian snorted before grabbing his beer. "Looks like it's finally stopped raining. Thank God."

Steve looked over his shoulder out the door. "Well, what do you know? It has."

Taking his drink, Brian set the bottle on his knee. "Now what do you want to do seeing we won't get drenched doing it?"

"There's a beach not far from here. We could go and pick up some souvenirs."

"You're telling me we can't take home a jar of salsa but you want to dig for seashells?"

"At least seashells don't make people sick should they eat it."

"I'll be the only one eating it given your delicate constitution."

"Delicate?"

Brian nodded, a smirk spreading on his face.

"I am not delicate in any way, shape or form."

"I know you're not, but if I remember you wound up passing out from only two daiquiris."

"They were drugged."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"What? They were."

A shake of the head. "I don't know what to do with you."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. But until then," Steve stood, taking some money out of his wallet. "Let's go look for seashells."

* * *

"Damn" Brian said as he looked up at the slate-gray sky. "It's going to rain again, I know it."

"Why are you complaining?" Steve said as he knelt on the wet sand, making a small sand mountain. "It's not like you're going to melt when it does."

Brian looked down at Steve. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"It's some new-fangled thing called having fun. You should try it sometime."

"I would if we didn't come down here at the start of hurricane season."

"There's no sign of a hurricane anywhere, so relax." Steve straightened and brushed his hand off. "Listen, wouldn't you rather be out here doing something, even if it is raining, than be stuck on the boat listening to the steroid squad bitch about whose lats are the biggest and whose dicks are the smallest?"

Brian laughed. "My guess would be Steiner."

"Which one."

"Both. How else do you explain why they're so sour when they go to the ring."

Steve chuckled as he felt the first fat raindrop hit his head.

"Shit," Brian complained. "I told you."

"Oh quit complaining. You're not going to melt, unless there's something you haven't told me."

Brian was going to say something but the rumble of thunder quieted him before he could speak. "Damnit."

Steve looked around before spotting a grouping of rocks not far from where they were. "Come on," he grabbed Brian's arm and pulled him along. "We can hide over there until it passes."

Shaking his arm free, Brian followed Steve as they jogged over to the rocks, surprised to find they made a cave that they ducked into just as the sky opened up.

"Whoo." Steve said. "Made it."

"Think they're looking for us on the boat?"

Steve snorted. "I doubt it. They're all either drunk, stoned or both by now."

A crack of lightening made both men jump. "Shit, that sounded close."

Steve looked at Brian. "Afraid of lightening?"

"I'm afraid of getting nailed by it." He inched his way out to see what was going on on the beach. "Hah!"

"What?" Steve walked over to where he stood and looked over Brian's shoulder.

"Over there." Brian pointed to where there were three women scrambling around putting their shirts on. "They just gave everyone a free show. Ain't a one of them had their tops on."

Steve leaned against Brian to get a better look at one of them. "Ain't that Missy?"

Brian scoffed. "Nah. If it were, she'd be leaving her top off."

Both men chuckled before ducking back inside. "How long do you think this'll last?" Brian sat on a boulder.

"Hard telling." Steve brushed his hair back.

Brian took his slicker off and set it to one side. "I wonder if there're any monsters in here."

"You want to go see," Steve waved a hand. "Be my guest."

"All right," Brian rose from the rock he'd been reclining against and walked into the cave. "HEY!!!" He shouted. "Hey! Is there anything in here?"

Steve watched Brian walk into the cave as he removed his slicker and put it to the side.

"Hel-lo?" Steve could hear Brian's voice echo. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Steve chuckled under his breath as he shook his head and watched the rain fall outside, the sky brightening from the flashes of lightning. So entranced by the show Mother Nature was putting on, he wasn't aware he hadn't heard anything from Brian for a few minutes until he checked his watch to see what time it was.

"Hey, Brian!" Steve shouted into the blackness. "Brian! Come on man! Where you at?"

No response.

"Come on, Brian!"

Nothing. Not a sound other than from outside.

A fleeting feeling of fear went through Steve, making him shiver but he was damned if he was going to let Brian know he was scared. "Brian!" He shouted. "Quit fucking around!"

Nothing.

"Shit," he said under his breath and grabbing his and Brian's slickers, headed in the direction he thought he saw Brian take moments ago, cursing himself for not making Brian stay where they were, especially when he bumped against a rock, the area too dark for him to see anything.

"Brian!" Steve took hold of a rock and looked around, squinting as he did so. "Brian, where the fuck are you?"

No response

"Fuck." Steve whispered; not so pleasant thoughts coming to mind. He looked around, trying to see where Brian could've gone. "BRIAN!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the cavern. "BRIAN WILLIAM PILLMAN YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!"

"Now...now...now..." the echo came back.

"Son of a bitch," Steve whispered, his voice strained as he tried to control his emotions which were running the gamut from scared as hell and pissed beyond the point of no fucking return. He contemplated heading back to the opening, where he had a feeling Brian was waiting for him with that shit-eating grin of his when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

Brian's green golf shirt.

Okay.

Now things were getting fucking freaky.

Cursing himself out for having found the place to begin with, Steve walked to where the shirt was, taking care not to trip over any rocks and as he picked it up, he looked around to see if there was any sign of Brian around. "Brian!" He shouted again, jumping as another clap of thunder tore through the air. His head and his heart racing wildly, he leaned against a boulder the same height as he was and closed his eyes to regain his composure, which was shot to hell when he felt something touch his arm. He started to move when he felt another hand on his chest and an all-too-familiar voice whisper. "Stay where you are."

Tensing himself for whatever was coming, he was surprised to feel lips brush his as the weight of another body rested against his as the kiss deepened; tongues moving around each other as though trying to conquer the other as the hands that startled Steve now moved to remove his rain slicker, letting that fall before going for his shirt, the fingers lingering under his shirt caressed the warm but damp skin underneath.

Steve's gasps echoed in the cavern as he felt those fingers tease, pinch, caress and circle his nipples, before finally attempting to ease the shirt over Steve's head, only making it so the shirt was behind Steve's neck with his arms still in the holes. He tilted his head back, knowing he could never open his eyes even if he wanted to for two reasons; one, the sensations of anticipation was too much for him and second, he knew if he opened his eyes and saw Brian, he would kick Brian's ass for scaring him like he did, but with the way Brian was kissing his neck and grinding against him, he would be more prone to fuck Brian's ass at this moment.

"So fucking gorgeous..." The words went through Steve like a bolt of the lightning outside, making him ache for some sort of relief from what Brian was doing to him. A low moan escaped his lips as he felt Brian's hand slide down his chest, leaving a fire-like warmth on his chest before it rested on his crotch, making him harder than he originally was. "I've been wanting to get you alone like this for days..."

Steve said nothing, just nuzzled his face against Brian's before he felt Brian move, which was the same time he felt the zipper of his pants head south as well. He tilted his head back as he felt Brian's lips trail down his chest, lingering a little on his stomach as they did a lap or two around his belly button before dipping lower. He arched his hips enough to let Brian pull his pants down to his knees and let out a hiss when he felt Brian's tongue begin teasing his erect cock; first at the tip and then as though licking a Popsicle before taking it all in, the heat of Brian's mouth making Steve grab at the rock he was leaning against for more support than it was giving because he knew there was no way he was going to be able to stand on his own power by the time Brian was done with him.

He was so caught up in the feeling of Brian's mouth attempting to suck what little sanity he had left out of him, he paid no mind to the tight grip Brian had on his hips before one hand made an adventurous attempt to slide over Steve's right ass cheek before a finger slipped inside him; the action getting a strained groan out of Steve before he felt the middle finger work it's way into him. He wanted to tell Brian to stop, to tell him there was no way they could do this without some sort of lubricant, but when he relaxed, what little capacity for speech he had was gone when he felt the finger make its destination of his prostate, making Steve scream soundlessly as he felt Brian's finger massage it; the double pleasure of that and Brian's giving him the best blowjob on the planet rendering him incapable of a few shocked groans and another soundless scream as he came; his body stiffening as though struck by one of the lightning bolts outside before he slumped against the boulder.

Another small moan left his lips as he felt Brian's finger slide out of him. He could only watch passively as Brian walked over to what appeared to be a tiny waterfall and wash his finger off. "I didn't mean to get you all worked up." He heard Brian say. "But like I said, I've been waiting to get you alone for days."

Steve watched as Brian reached for and took the shirt from where Steve dropped it and wiped his hands before putting it back on.

"Damn you look so good like that," Brian whispered as he walked over to where Steve was and leaned next to him, kissing him on the cheek as he played with his chest.

"So-" Steve swallowed. "So was that what you're bitching and complaining was for?"

"In a way." Brian kissed Steve's cheek.

"So what about you?" Steve pulled his jeans up. "Want me to...?"

"Tempting, but I already took care of myself before this." Brian leaned into Steve, his lips close to Steve's ear as he whispered, "You wouldn't believe how hot you made me while you were hollering for me. All I could think about was how loud I'm gonna make you scream tonight when we get back on the boat."

"You're so fucked up."

"And you're going to be so fucked."

The comment made Steve blush, his blood hotter from that than it was when Brian was sucking him off.

"In fact," Brian moved away from Steve to the wall across from him, leaning against it. "Just thinking about what I'm going to do to you is giving me a second wind, if you know what I mean?"

Steve watched Brian unbutton the top button of his denim shorts - his gaze at Steve never wavering - before lowering the zipper seemingly one tooth at a time as if prolonging the inevitable. Hypnotized, Steve watched Brian ease his shorts down, revealing he was going commando, before the shorts slid down Brian's legs and landed at his feet.

"How about we do this right?" Brian removed his shirt and sent it to the ground where his shorts were before kicking his sneakers off, leaving him to stand completely nude in front of a stunned and aroused Steve, who watched as Brian began running his hands over his chest, making Steve wish those hands were his.

"You have no fucking idea what it's been like for the past couple of days," Brian whispered. "Wanting to touch you and not being able to. Wanting to fuck you and not being able to."

Steve watched the hands slide down his chest to where his semi-erect cock was starting to stir.

"These past couple of days had me giving a whole new meaning to the words pillow-biter because that's what I've had to do to keep from waking everyone on the boat while I imagined fucking you senseless..."

Steve licked his lips slowly.

"Christ, I love when you do that." Brian whispered and Steve could see his eyes glazing over. "Every little thing you've done on this trip has done nothing but made me want to just say to hell with everything and everyone and make you my whore..."

Steve watched Brian tilt his head back before turning his gaze to Brian's hand as it worked it's way up and down the shaft, while the other fondled his balls.

"And the times I've wanted you to fuck me..." Brian rasped. "Oh man, you have no fucking idea how badly I want you on me, fucking me like I was your whore as well. In the showers...mmmm...."

Watching Brian lower his head like he did made Steve lower his hand onto the crotch of his pants, his own erection starting to ache and throb.

Brian tilted his head back once again, his hand picking up the pace. "Fuck, Steve do you have any idea what you do to me whenever we're together? Huh?" Brian stared right at Steve. "So innocent, so per-perfect." Brian gasped. "It takes everything in me to not just grab you in the locker room and...oh god...ah FUCK!"

Steve watched with a mix of concern and arousal as he watched Brian come; watched his body react the same way his had moments ago before nearly crumpling to the ground, the saving grace of another rock near him keeping Brian from falling. he watched as Brian straightened and looked at him, his hair in disarray and his lips slack before sitting on the rock he held onto seconds ago.

"God-DAMN!" Brian said between pants. He looked at Steve with a smirk on his face. "You have no fucking clue what you do to me, do you?"

Steve said nothing, instead making a _'I guess I know now'_ look.

"Shit. What time is it?"

"I don't know."

Steve watched Brian collect himself and his clothes, putting everything back on, including the rain slicker. Steve shook his head and willed away his own erection, though the ache between his legs told him that wasn't going to happen anytime soon; something Brian noticed when he looked at Steve and said, "How about a cold shower when we get back on the ship?"

"Yeah." Steve started to move when Brian took his arm and kissed him softly.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Remind me to return the favor someday."

"You know I love you, right?"

Steve didn't say anything. Instead he smirked and carefully walked back the way he came, relieved when he saw the opening to the cave and what little sunshine there was outside. "Looks like it stopped raining."

"Yeah." Brian said. "What time is it?"

Steve checked his watch. "I thought it was later than this."

Brian took his wrist and looked at it. "Hell, we hurry now and we can see how many drinks Missy's going to have before she starts dancing on the tables."

Steve laughed before Brian kissed him.

"Love you," Brian whispered, playing with a bit of Steve's hair.

"Love you back." Steve returned. "Now let's go and make some bets. I say she's stripping after four."


End file.
